A Thanksgiving Together
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Tag to "Child's Play." It was the perfect Thanksgiving. Everyone together, just the way it was supposed to be. Lots of fluff, no pairings.


A/N: Tag to "Child's Play."

This hasn't been edited or anything - it just came out in a big rush this morning. I think I needed to write something with pure fluff and family, after all the angst I've buried myself in lately. So forgive me if this is a little cheesy. Couldn't help it. :)

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**A Thanksgiving Together**

Gibbs couldn't stop the spread of a wide smile as he looked around at them all. His family, all in one place. He was glad he had decided to come.

In past years, this holiday had been reserved for remembering Shannon and Kelly and the happy celebrations they'd had, all those years ago. He'd hide himself away in his basement, turn off all the lights in the house, and treat himself to a bottle of wine in place of his usual bourbon. Then he would sit back and think of his old family and then his new one, thanking the powers that be for his friends and colleagues. The people that looked out for him.

He'd always felt slightly guilty for refusing Ducky's invitation to dinner, but he couldn't bring himself to give up the tradition. This year, however, for one reason or another, he'd felt inclined to give in. Perhaps it was the case with Angela, a sweet little girl who somehow reminded him of Kelly. It was as if his daughter had given him permission, and that was good enough for him.

Tony began to complain about his 'hunger pangs,' and Abby slapped her friend on the shoulder and looked at Gibbs meaningfully, nodding at the turkey.

Gibbs' grin widened another fraction as he lowered the knife over the centerpiece of their promising meal.

Yes, his was a kooky family, all right. But that's the way he wanted it.

--

Tony looked around the lively table and felt an exhilarating sense of joy wash over him. Forget about poker—this was _much _better.

He didn't have to pretend there was somewhere else he had to be. He didn't have to hide himself behind beer and chips. His friends knew who he really was and loved him for it.

For there was no other way to describe the feeling enveloping the gathering. Love—that's what it was. He would never admit these feelings aloud, but there was absolutely nowhere in the world he would rather be, and no one else he'd rather be with.

He caught Ziva's eye from across the table, and they shared a smile.

_This _was great. _This _was…family.

--

Ziva pretended to pay attention to Ducky's long-winded story of some Thanksgiving years past as she enjoyed Abby's delicious cranberry sauce, but as always, her interest had been lost long ago. She smiled and nodded and allowed her thoughts to roam.

Her first Thanksgiving as an American citizen. Well, technically, she had not yet been approved—but this year still felt different than any other before it. She was on her way, after all. She was an NCIS agent, no longer a Mossad officer.

The people surrounding her had proved they truly cared. They'd shown their concern and acceptance—had rescued her, brought her home, and vowed to remake her.

And tonight, she felt no nostalgia for her homeland. Tonight, she was an American and proud of it. Tonight, she was where she belonged.

--

McGee choked on a sip of wine as the punchline of Tony's joke followed through. He snorted into his napkin with as dignified a manner as he could manage, and wiped the resultant tears from his eyes. Ziva slapped him on the back and he whispered a hoarse 'thank you.'

He had forgotten how enjoyable the present company could be at its best moments. They constantly interacted at work, of course, but things were somehow different in an outside atmosphere, as if they all let themselves go.

Sarah had been disappointed he'd miss dinner with her, but she understood. He could make it up to her.

He refilled his plate with turkey and glanced with amusement at his stomach. That cardio would have to step up a notch to get rid of all the fat he'd gain tonight…

--

Abby was beside herself with happiness that everyone had come—_especially _Gibbs. She'd had visions of him eating cold lunchmeat alone and watching "Planes, Trains & Automobiles" on the tiny television in his basement.

But now, the meal was perfect. She was proud of her contributions—her grandmother's recipes were delicious. And Gibbs' interesting variety of "rolls" was the perfect final touch.

Another case solved; and this time, they got to celebrate properly. As the family Abby always knew they were.

She beamed as Ziva's apple pie made its way out from the kitchen.

--

Ducky pat Abby's hand fondly as he enjoyed the others' conversation.

His sad little dinner party of two had expanded to six, and he was very glad. Very _thankful_ that they could all be together on this most important holiday. Even Jethro had made an appearance.

That they were all here, smiling, laughing, and having a good time meant more to him than he could say, without sounding like the sentimental old man they all knew he was.

But one thing was certain—next year, he would have to distribute invitations earlier.


End file.
